Talk:Metro 2033 (Novel)
Template Is it wrong if we copy-paste this template from wikikepdia the free encyclopedia?Brother captain 17:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ? What happened to this talk page? Did someone delete everything? Oh, and I liked the previous one better, it was skinnier. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 15:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Huh. Looking back at the history I edited it (talk page) and it exploded. D'oh well. The older template was better I think, but this one is good as well. Chaosian 18:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it happens. This one is much too wide for the page, I say we use the old one, but put this information into it. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 20:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :You can change the space it takes up, you know? ::I know you can, but I don't exactly know how.'' I am currently an HTML n00b, but I'm taking a course after Christmas break. Teddy Picker' 23:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::What about width:250px? :T 13:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me. Chaosian 05:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Shouln'd we change link's that they point to this wikia, not, um wikipedia the free encyclopedia?Brother captain 17:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Hey, whatever happened to this? I think we should decrease the width to the standard 250px, but I'd like to see this on M2033 and M2034 novel pages. [[User:Teddy Picker|'''Teddy Picker]] 02:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I can pick it up again, probably implement it tonight. ''C''haos''i''an 02:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Post Script, shall I add the game template to Last Light? My only problem is that it stands out, primarily because of the game's cover art compared to M2033. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 02:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::The Videogame one...? I wouldn't, it'd look like a mess and contribute very little. ''C''haos''i''an 02:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I guess we should wait until more information becomes available. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 02:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Kindle Does anyone know if the novel is avalible for kindle? : Please sign your posts by including four tildes (~) at the end of your post. But no official English translations exist, sadly. There are fan translations though, so if you don't mind reading via computer/laptop that is always an option. If you're able to speak German or Spanish, then you can purchase a paperback of Metro 2034. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 03:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : Teddy, you do realize this is "Talk:Metro 2033", right? But from what I found that answer pretty much still stands. There really only seems to be a German version of Metro 2033 on Kindle. Chaosian 00:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :: What the deuce? Well, good to know people check what I blindly type, and better to know the answer still (sorta) stands. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 02:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Icon Is there some sort of bookicon for pages? Like the A Fellow Stalker 00:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC) We never really made one, as when the game icons were made there weren't a lot of novel-related pages. I can look into it now. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy']] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|'Picker']] 02:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Not a bad idea at all. I could try making and implementing the circle tomorrow if that's acceptable. ''C''haos''i''an 04:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I would gladly help spread it, not much else to do. A Fellow Stalker 14:10, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Found an image on the internet actually that only required a tiny bit of editing to be nice. ''C''haos''i''an 23:34, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Check it out on Artyom. I don't really like how it looks so I might make a different one myself, which would look more like the first two. ''C''haos''i''an 23:43, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I like it, I think the text should pop out a tad like the others though. I will start spreading it. A Fellow Stalker 23:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) You seems pretty competent with Wikia so I probably don't have to tell you this but the list of the Novel items is Category:2033 Novel. ''C''haos''i''an 23:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Much thanks! I have some past expeiriance, I wing it most of the time :P A Fellow Stalker 23:57, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I also notice from that page that the header images are being replaced by the Icon. I'm looking into that now. ''C''haos''i''an 00:00, May 25, 2012 (UTC)